


Secret

by CookiesAndFandoms



Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424
Kudos: 49





	Secret

“Have fun on your double date dear,” the Mayor called, “don’t be home too late!”  Chloé smiled and nodded along, dashing to join Luka, Kagami, and Adrien as soon as she could. Once she joined them she stood next to Luka and he slipped his arm around her waist. She didn’t love it, but she was used to it at this point and it wasn’t for long anyways.

The teens took the train as far as they could out of the heart of the city. It wasn’t a great arrangement, but with her, Adrien, and Kagami, they needed to be far away from anyone who would recognize them. Once they were far enough out that they felt safe their group exchanged a look. Without a word, Chloé and Adrien switched places. Chloé relaxed against her girlfriend and watched as Adrien and Luka snuggled together.

It was a blessing that Luka went along with it really. With all three of the rich kid’s parents being so strict though, it was their best option for getting to date young. She and Luka kept up appearances, as did Adrien and Kagami, and then they all went on double dates. All the time. Far away from prying eyes where nobody would notice if they actually switched partners.

Marinette knew, for sure. Chloé wouldn’t be surprised if she’d been told, but there was an equally likely chance that the designer had guessed. It didn’t really matter, their secret was safe with her. Sometimes Chloé wondered if Marinette wanted in. She doubted anyone would mind.

Adrien cracked a joke and Kagami laughed. Chloé shook herself free of her reverie. If she wanted to spend time in her own head she could do that alone and not waste the precious time she had with her girlfriend. She smiled and fired back a witty retort. Life wasn’t always amazing, but right here, sitting next to her girlfriend, on a double date with her best friend and his partner? It was glorious.


End file.
